A dog for the Doc?
by Apl9662
Summary: Series seven SPOILERS situates right after episode 8! A one chapter story about Buddy's role in the rescue


**Stop reading if you don't want spoilers for series seven!**

 **A doc's dog life**

The staff of the air ambulance carried Jim Winton in the helicopter and prepared for take off. Ruth went to tell Martin that Al would bring her home. Martin reassured her that he was fine.

"And with Louisa?", Ruth asked

Martin scraped his throat, "Yes, I don't know, OK, yes, I don't know..."

Ruth patted his arm and gave him an encourageing look, before she walked away with Al.

Louisa sat on top of the hill, following the actions near the the helicopter absentmindedly. Martin looked up towards where she was sitting and slowly started to climb the hill. He knew that the following moments would be crucial for their future. His heart pounded in his chest and he grew more and more nervous with every step he came nearer to Louisa. Gawd she is beautiful, Ellingham, don't bollock it up this time. It's your last chance, he warned himself inwardly.

He sat next to her and together they watched the helicopter fly away. Martin remained silent. Louisa beamed up at him. The knot in his stomach loosened a bit and he became more hopeful. Carefully, he avoided to say something, although his first reflex was to lecture her on the dangerous decision she had taken by leaving James behind with Jamima or whatever her name was, to come and rescue him. He didn't want to think of what could have happened to both of them.. Luoisa looked up again, smiled her wonderful smile and said,

"Well done ... Martin, you saved his life!"

"It was an unusual situation"

"It's all a bit unusual isn't it.. You know I think I made a terrible mistake. I think I have been focussed on everyone having to be normal, but people aren't, are they?

"No"

I'm not... you're not... you are unusual.." She nodded to underline her opinion

"Yes", he said hesitantly

"Everyone said that you'd just left, but I knew you wouldn't let me down. The one person who never has. I just knew it in my heart that you 'd never would."

Martin looked her straight in the eyes, and then said,

"I will never change the way I feel about you"

Her gaze became a bit worried, "I don't want that!"

"I tried, I really tried, but it just makes things worse..."

She smiled at him, touched his arm softly and finally said the words he'd longed to hear for such a long time.

"Can we go home now?"

He felt so relieved... He bent forward to her and kissed her deeply and she responded his kiss. They sat together for some time, their foreheads touching. . Slowly, the adventurous events faded away and they ended up just enjoying eachother's presence. Martin looked around him and became aware of the beautiful spot.

"Just like Jim", he mumbled.

"What's that Martin", Louisa asked him.

"We will probably never forget this place, will we?"

Louisa shook her head and took his hand in hers, "No we won't".

"It was also special fo Jim and Annie Winton. Jim thought he was dying, he came back to this special place to die. Must have cost him quite some energy, given his difficulty with breathing...but he persisted, because of his beloved Annie, he wanted to see for one more time the place where they first kissed and conceived their son... Over the last 24 hours, I had time to think Louisa.. Think about how stupid I was to think that I could ever stop loving you.. Trying to make you happier...It didn't work at all.. Think of what youth James would have with his parents living in two houses... Think of never be able to touch your beautiful face, kiss your soft lips... I stayed awake all night, not only because they tied my hands and stuck ducktape over my mouth.. It was a nightmare... I can't bare to be without you, I can't bare to be without James either, so yes please let's go home".

"Oh Martin!" Louisa's eyes were wet with tears. She stood up and pulled at his arm to make him stand up as well. She held him in a very tight embrace, resting her face against his chest, softly crying. It startled him, he never knew how to react.

"You may now say that I am emotional Martin, I am, emotional."

Martin returned the hug and held her close for a minute, kissing the top of her head and softly shushing her, because she was really crying now, tears of relieve and happiness.

"Come on, let's get the car".

The walk down the hill to the farm of the Winton's had a calming effect on Louisa. She then noticed how tired Martin looked, tired and as emotional as she was. So when they arrived at the Lexus, she practically ordered him to take the passenger's seat.

"I'll drive us home, Martin, you look exhausted." She gave him a warning look, so he agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Louisa carefully manoeuvred the Lexus over the narrow lane. When they arrived the place where Martin pulled the handbreak and rolled out of the car, before being chased by Clement Winton' german shepherd, he asked,

"Louisa, can we stop for a couple of minutes, I really want to find my medical back. It's potentially dangerous to leave it here at the exposure of any unqualified hiker or ranger."

Louisa sighed, but stopped the car.

"OK, but we will look for it together ".

She stepped out of the car and took his hand. He squeezed it lightly, showing his contentment. They looked arround near the traces left by the car, but there was no sign of the bag. Louisa looked a bit further away. Just under a bush, she saw something white.

"Martin, look over there, could that be it? Might that a bandage, or something like that, that has fallen out of it?"

They were too dar away to see what it was, but when they came closer, the discovered Martin's bag. Something fluffy lay next to it. Martin first thought that it was a rabit or a hare, but when they came closer, Louisa recognized Buddy. He was sitting next to the medical bag, protecting it with all the force he still had in his small body. When Louisa approached Buddy tried to growl, but all he produced was a soft peep.

"Martin, what's the matter with him? Do you think he ate something out of your bag?"

Martin immediately turned into his famous medical mode, examining the dog he had wished to put down only a few weeks ago. He eliminated poisoning from something from his bag. The bag was still securely closed, so that option was ruled out.

"I think he is just dehydrated and exhausted".

He suddenly realized that Louisa hadn't been the only one who had come to look for him.

"Do you think he walked all the way from Portwenn?", he asked Louisa.

"Now that I think of it, he might have done it twice even. When Joe and I came out of the police station, Buddy was there too. He tried to attrack Penhale's attention...as if he knew where you were.. We didn't take it seriously though. He must have followed us..".

"At the Winton's, when I was trying to free myself, I thought I saw him through the window. I chased the idea.. How on earth could he have known?..."

"The prince and his faithful hound..", Louisa joked

"What?"

"Never mind Martin, I'll explain that later".

"Hmm, can you take my medical bag, please? I'll take the dog".

He opened the bag to take out some gloves, but then the idea of wearing latex gloves for maybe an hour or more witheld him. He closed the bag and carefully picked up the wining dog. He took place in the car again and placed Buddy on his lap. Louisa took her place at the wheel and their ride home could continue.

"Thank you Martin", she said.

"What for?"

"For taking care of Buddy".

"I owe him that" was Martin's simple answer. "He made me find back my medical bag".

They drove silently for a while. When they passed through a small village, Louisa parked the car in front of a small supermarket.

"I am going to buy us something to eat, do you need something?"

Martin's ears turned red when thinking of something he might need, but he said,

"No, no I am fine, don't bother, I am not hungry.."

"OK then, don't move, I'll be back in a flash". Louisa gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hurried into the shop.

Martin stared at the warm body of the dog on his lap. Without realizing it, he had started to strike the dog's head and to rub it's ear between thumb and forefinger. It felt amazingly soft... Comforting actually...

Buddy, who had closed his eyes, obviously enjoyed it. All the stalking he had done over the years, following the Doc wherever he went and whenever he could, finally seemed to have the desired effect. The Doc was on speaking terms - kissing terms even with his wife and he was actually resting his weary limbs on the Doc's lap. He grunted satisfied and wagged his tail once or twice.

Louisa soon came back with two bags of groceries, which she put in the back of the car. What she saw made her smile but she was wise enough not to say anything.

About twenty minutes later, Louisa parked the car in the parkingace next to the surgery. Both Martin and Buddy had dozed off.

"We're home Martin"

Martin opened his eyes. For a moment he didn't know where he was. The whole day seemed to have been a strange dream. However, when he saw Louisa smiling at him, he knew it hadn't just been a pleasant dream with a happy ending.

He tried to chase Buddy from his lap, but the dog didn't move.

"The miserable bugger must feel like he had ran the marathon of New York", he stated and carried Buddy to the house. On the door a paper notice mentioned _Surgery closed_

 _today_ in Morwenna's handwriting. She had used a marker in another colour to add _and tomorrow_. His face showed a hint of a smile when he saw that. They walked to the back of the house and found another paper note on the back door saying _Bugger of, give the Doc and Louisa some space and some time!_

Martin said to Louisa,

 _"_ Maybe she deservers the 10 per cent salary raise anyhow".

They entered the kitchen. Louisa put the groceries on the kitchen table. Martin took the dog straight into the consulting room to examin him further. He filled a bassin with some water and put it in front of the dog. Buddy stood up with some difficulty, but started to lap the water up immediately. Martin went to look for something that could serve as basket for the dog to rest in. Temporarely, the box Mrs. Tischell had given him for his supplies, would do. He filled it with some soft towels and judged that it was a perfect bed for their unexpected guest.

"Martin, dinner is ready", Louisa came to tell him. She stood in the dooropening, with their lovely blond son on her hip. Martin was very thankful that she had managed to make Janice leave without having to see her. He wouldn't be able to handle that tonight.

Louisa had prepared a light meal of an omelet with a salad and bread, followed by cheese and apple. On the corner of the sink the agenda he had given her, was still waiting. Louisa saw him looking at it and said

"That can wait, Martin..." Martin nodded to acknowledge her statement.

They quietely had their meal and Buddy had his own real treat, because Louisa had diced a raw steak for him, carefully keeping it out of Martin's sight. Then they summoned Buddy to lie down in his provisionally basket.

"Martin, why don't you take a shower, while I lock the doors and read his bedtime story to James?". We'll see you upstairs then.

Martin gulped. He was still a bit nervous about how the evening would end. But when he came into the bathroom, he noticed that Louisa had bought his favourite shampoo, toothpaste and shaving foam, as well as a new toothbrush, again exactly the brand he always used. He undressed, threw his shirt and underwear in the laundry basket and stepped into the shower. The hot water soothed his tired body and he soon felt a bit refreshed and clean. He dried himself with a towel and wrapped a dry one arround his waist. He entered the bedroom and found a pair of boxers and a vest waiting for him on his side of the bed. He left them where they were though, crossed the landing and entered James' room. Louisa was just about to put him to bed.

"Want to say goodnight to Daddy, James?"

As always, Martin and James touched their foreheads. James gave his father a broad smile.

"I'll take my turn in the shower. Will you put down James please?". She didn't wait for an answer and quickly entered the bathroom.

Martin pulled his son closer, inhaling the sweet smell of babysoap. He softly rocked the boy and kissed him on the top of his head. He whispered

"Be a good boy tonight, James, let your mummy and daddy sleep, hmmm?"

Another smile, followed by a huge yawn indicated that it was time to put him to bed. Tenderly, Martin tucked the blanket arround his son's small body. He bent down for a last kiss on James' cheek and he left the room. Hesitantly, he returned to their bedroom and he entered it at the same moment as Louisa, who came out of the ensuite bathroom. For a moment, they just stared at eachother but in two steps, they bridged the distance and Louisa jumped into his open arms. There's no need to tell what happened next. Their hungry bodies were soon reunited by the satisfying intimacy of their mutual loving ministrations. Exhausted, but immensely glad that they'd taken this high hurdle in their lives successfully, they nested in each other's arms ready for a long night of dreamless sleep. Martin still had one thing to ask, however.

"Louisa, are you ready for another member of our family?"

"Another baby? Can we discuss that later please, Martin? Once we've found some more balance in our lives? Besides, it was a long day..."

"That too, but that's not what I meant.. I meant giving Buddy a proper home, he convinced me today, I need him in our lives..."

THE END

 **I had to write this small story about my most favourite characters. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
